Nightmares and Hot Chocolate
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: At 1:00 in the morning Nico comforts his son over the new baby. Over hot chocolate, of course, because in the di Angelo household times of distress are always accompained with food. Nicercy! Mpreg.


**Disclaimer NOT own Percy Jackson. That all belongs to the god called Rick. **

**Main Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy) **

**Warngings: Slash, Mpreg **

**AN: Just a little fic I wrote last night. Hope you all enjoy it! I certainly had fun writing it, but it's probably not my best work.**

Nico usually slept like the dead, pun fully intended, but tonight was different. It was 1:00 in the morning and Nico was still working on this _damn_ room. The new baby's room still wasn't done, even though Percy was nine months pregnant. In true demigod fashion, they had waited to renovate Nico's office, and in true _Percy_ fashion, he wanted Nico to do it all in one day.

Hence, Nico was awake at 1:00, painting the room ocean blue (What other color would it be?) while Percy slept.

And yes, he did just say 'hence'.

"Fuck." A drop of blue paint fell off Nico's paint brush and splattered on the hard wood floor. He'd have to clean that up later. Or, he mused silently, maybe a rug would-

"Daddy?"

Surprised, Nico turned to the doorway, paintbrush in hand, where his five-year-old son stood. "Faolin? What are you doing up?" He placed the paintbrush on a plastic sheet and wiped his hands on a rag, watching Faolin fidget in place and bite his lip the way Percy did.

"I, um," The rest of what Faolin said was too quiet for Nico to hear.

Frowning, Nico strode over to his son, now slightly worried. "Faolin? You can tell me whatever's wrong, you know." He kneeled in front of him and brushed a stray black curl away from his round face.

"Nightmare," Faolin mumbled, green eyes downcast in what seemed like shame.

Nico placed a single finger under Faolin's chin and tilted his head back up. "That's all? You're not hurt?"

Faolin just shook his head in silence.

Sighing, Nico hoisted Faolin into his arms and headed straight for the kitchen. At the di Angelo household, times of distress were always accompanied with food. He set Faolin on the counter so he could start on some hot chocolate, a must for late nights such as these.

"What was your nightmare about?" He questioned as he pulled out a pan chocolate mix, and milk.

He heard Faolin shift on his perch. "Stuff."

A chuckled escaped Nico at his son's forlorn answer. Dear gods, he sounded just like Nico when he was fourteen. Percy was going to kill him. "Stuff, huh? Well, it must've been some pretty scary stuff if it managed to scare my brave son." Faolin was only five, but Nico already knew that he possessed Percy's lion heart.

"Yeah." Nico paused when he heard how small Faolin's voice was. He was playing with the hem of his Finding Nemo PJ shirt, looking everywhere but Nico. "It was scary. And it made me sad."

Nico's heart lurched alarmingly when he heard Faolin sniffle. "Oh, bambino, what has you so frightened?" As soon as he turned on the stove so the milk could warm, he scooped Faolin up in his arms and held him against his chest. Faolin buried his face in Nico's paint splattered neck.

"My sister was born." Nico felt hot tears slide down his skin. "And then you and Mama didn't want me anymore cause you got her." Faolin began to sob quietly, clutching Nico's shirt as if he was going to be pushed away.

Nico was quick to hold Faolin even tighter and whisper calming words in his ear. "Please, Faolin, you know that would never happen. Stop crying, bambino, everything's fine. Hush now…" He started to bounce and hum, as if Faolin was still a baby, and rubbed his back. "Just because Mama's having another baby doesn't mean we'll love you any less. Alright?"

"B-But," Faolin rubbed his eyes furiously, still sobbing. "You didn't ever come to my art show. Or Mommy. And I _won_."

Nico swallowed harshly as those teary, green eyes stared up at him. Gods, the _guilt_… "I know, bambino, I know," He murmured, placing a kiss on Faolin's forehead. "And Mama and I couldn't be more proud of you. But Mommy had a check-up, remember? Mommy has to go to the doctor's just like you. We wanted to come and I promise we'll be there next time, okay?"

Because there _would_ be a next time. For age five, Faolin was quite the artist, as Percy and Nico liked to brag.

"You really promise?" Faolin whispered, tears finally slowing.

Nico kissed the top of his head. "Promise. Now, I think the hot chocolate's done. Want any?"

Smiling weakly, Faolin wiped the tears off his cheeks and nodded. "Uh-huh. And I-" He suddenly broke off and dragged his gaze to the floor, blushing. "Never mind."

"Oh, no you don't." Nico set Faolin on the counter again, arms on either side of him to block his escape. "No hot chocolate unless you finish what you were gonna say." He cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

Faolin glanced between him and the hot chocolate on the stove, as if he was contemplating his options. Finally, he sighed in a defeated sort of way that made Nico's lips quirk in amusement. "Kay. Can I…" The rest is directed at Nico's chest, "Sleep with you and Mama?"

Nico laughed and ruffled Faolin's dark curls. "Course you can. Let's just drink up and then we'll go to bed." A thought suddenly struck him, making him groan. "Wait. I still need to finish your sister's room."

"That's okay," Faolin grinned. "I'll help you finish tomorrow before Mommy gets up."

"See, kid?" Nico chuckled as he poured the hot chocolate into two mugs. "You got nothing to worry about. Keep making offers like that and you'll always be my favorite."

At least until the teenage years. But, he'll deal with that later.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like making dreams come true! **


End file.
